


I Brought You An Umbrella.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [96]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Lay has no problem spoiling Tao, M/M, Mentions Kim Taehyung | V, One Hundred Ways, Rain, Random & Short, Tao is spoiled, gucci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “I brought you an umbrella.”





	I Brought You An Umbrella.

**96\. “I brought you an umbrella.”**

* * *

"I brought you an umbrella,” said Lay, ducking into the Gucci store, Tao was standing near the window, watching the rain come down hard outside.

He’d gone out an hour ago to the Gucci store with Lay's credit card earlier, he saw the new Gucci commercial and demanded that he had to have that jacket especially before his Gucci rival V got it.

Lay didn't even bother arguing just deciding to slid his credit card, an he was awarded an armful of happy Tao and kisses. Lay saw the rain come out nowhere taking away the once sunny day and he shot up. 

He couldn’t stand the idea of Tao returning home, soaked to the bone, with a miserable pout on his face.

The younger boy would have probably ended up crying into his shoulder because his Gucci jacket would probably end up soaked. Lay couldn't stand the idea of his baby being upset and wet.

“Lay-ah, my Gucci was going to get wet," Tao muttered as he curled into the shorter man's chest.

Lay sighed, "I know baby."


End file.
